


信任

by yy0543



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, PWP without Porn, tim watching！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543





	信任

1.

 

整个蝙蝠家族都喝了太多酒，除了达米安和阿尔弗雷德，而杰森一点都不敢到意外。

在这场难得的聚会中，蝙蝠家族的成员笑脸相逢地与许久不见的亲人和朋友打招呼，或是对某些人怒目横眉。红头罩作为一个法外者，一个越过界限的家伙，当然遭到很多人的不满。芭芭拉对他投来充满杀意的眼光，虽然也有些可能是因为他跟迪克公开了关系，那种关系，就是在彼此家住下然后上床的关系。

他必须喝酒，否则那种目光会让他想开枪。而迪克也喝了酒，因为他急于揽着杰森的肩膀向大家展现自己对小杰鸟的爱意。去他妈的夜翼，还有愿意出席这场聚会的他自己。

大概是半夜一点吧，整个聚会已经散得差不多了。他摊在沙发上闭目养神，周围有一两个人的脚步声，还有时钟的滴答声，他就这样躺着，直到下巴有一股湿湿的痒意。张开眼睛，迪克已经顺势将他推倒，整个人夹在他的双腿之间，开始用舌头舔过他的下巴和颈项。

柔软的沙发包裹着他，迪克用手捧着他的脸，仔细地啃咬着他的肌肤。杰森也不甘示弱，把手掌覆盖到迪克的裤链上，轻轻地摩擦揉捏。迪克发出一声叹息，把杰森的手按上去，同时也利落地解开西装纽扣。白色衬衫很快被撤掉，纽扣也因为施力过度而掉了几颗。杰森抓着自己的衬衫，别过头，让自己的胸膛显露出来。迪克弯下腰，仔细舔舐着那挺立的乳头。这是他的小翅膀变扭而诚实的求爱方式，像一只鸵鸟一样因为羞愤把脸埋进土里，却又不自觉地抬高后腰。

他的舌头在乳晕那里轻轻打转，时不时将那小巧的造物放进嘴里吸允，还发出一些暧昧的水渍声。迪克让杰森侧躺在沙发上，自己覆上去，在杰森的腹肌上留下一个个湿漉漉的痕迹。最后他停在杰森的肚脐，他的敏感点之一，用舌头在里面穿刺着，撩拨着。杰森的腰弓起来，情不自禁地发出一阵呻吟。

“小声点。”迪克抬起头，露出一个顽皮的笑容。“这房间可不止我们两个。”杰森僵了僵，快速地环视着整个客厅。果然，就在他对面而已，坐着刚成年不久的第三代罗宾，提姆•德雷克。那位年轻的红罗宾与他们只有不到两米的距离，隔着一张桌子，在一个单人躺椅上小憩。

他本来想推开迪克，但那家伙手脚更快地扒下他的裤子，用脸磨蹭着他的那话儿。迪克的技术总是让杰森不自觉地屈服，他舔过那白色的四角内裤，然后扯开它，吻上杰森的睾丸。像吃一个双球冰淇淋一样，用舌头紧贴着滑动。

杰森用脚缠住迪克的腰，捂上自己的嘴巴，努力吞下倾泻而出的呻吟。身上的人变本加厉地把舌头伸进他的后穴，舔湿那里后，伸进一根手指在里头开始扩张。

“杰森要我插进去吗？如果不想的话 我可以马上停止的。”

“在这个关头？”杰森往下望了望迪克快要爆炸的裆部，脚趾勾着夜翼后腰的腰带暧昧地摩擦。

“我会停不下来的，不过发生什么事都不会停下，会对杰森做很坏的事情噢。”

“闭嘴，说得好像你不是在操你的弟弟一样，虽然是没有血缘关系的。”

“那么弟弟~”迪克上挑着音，把第二只手指深入杰森的后穴。“准备好了吗。”

“指什……嗯！”

迪克把杰森压到桌子上，略矮的木桌发生咿呀的声音，提姆立刻就惊醒了。可那家伙丝毫没有收手的意思，还加进第三只手指。在没有充足润滑的情况下，杰森几乎是发出一声惨叫。

“你这家伙！”

迪克仿佛旁若无人般让手指在杰森的后穴进出，时不时带上一点暧昧的水声。他弯着腰，把杰森的两手举过头顶，压在刻着精美花朵的木制桌子上。在搅动手指的时候，他也讨好地亲吻着杰森的后颈，用嘴唇摩擦散落在杰森后颈的头发。

“我们可以安静地做这事儿。”迪克在杰森的耳边喃喃细语。这不是场疯狂激烈的性爱，他们都知道在这种情况下杰森一定会抗拒的。而杰森知道迪克要的是什么。他只是想让杰森感觉自在，只是用的手段有点常人难以接受。

迪克的手指开始变成细微的打转，时不时把小洞撑开来。杰森抓住他的手腕，而身后的人仿佛接到讯号，把自己的性器进入到杰森的后方，开始小幅度的摆动。杰森抓住桌子，上半身随着迪克的抽插摇摆，桌子发出咿呀声，他喘着气， 控制不住自己开始发软的膝盖。

迪克的动作很大，他拉着杰森后颈的头发，还用另一只手托住杰森的屁股。有几次，他的后腰不小心撞到后方的沙发。桌上的装饰品摇动着，提姆（当然是他）贴心地把桌子上的杯子转移到一个小沙发上。杰森觉得有点不好意思，而迪克很快就解决了这个问题。

“看着我，不要看别人，不要想别人，就只是感受我。”

杰森的额角冒出几滴汗，不晓得是因为性爱还是有点闷热的室内。他把注意力集中在后方，感受迪克黏腻的大腿与自己臀部相撞，还有小迪克在里头进出的火辣。他把头埋进双臂中，发出几声鼻音，然后自己摆动着腰，往后面移动。

“我喜欢你主动的样子。”迪克往他的脸落下几个吻，杰森的头侧过一旁，被汗水浸湿的刘海湿嗒嗒地黏在他的脸上。他和迪克来了个舌吻，声音环绕在整个客厅，响亮而淫靡。迪克抓住他的大腿，随着一次深入沉静地射在他的里面。

“需要拿一张纸吗？难道我必须像你的家长一样提醒你内射的坏处。”

“别在这时候提出家长这个词，提姆。”

迪克拉起杰森，把已经有点破损的衬衫套在杰森身上。杰森在酒精与性爱的双重加持下，已经昏睡过去了。

“我有点好奇你该不会对此毫无反应。”迪克对着提姆问，眼神不自觉地瞟向提姆的裤子。

“这种情况下，不管有没有反应都很奇怪吧。”

“这倒也是。”

“但那又如何呢，”提姆把有点歪的桌子摆正，“他是你的了，不是吗？”


End file.
